


Levigate

by Ratclowns



Series: Lick the Blood Off My Hands [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Lobo (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Bloodplay, Comeplay, Cunnilingus, Double Sounding, F/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Shower Sex, Sounding, Vaginal Fingering, unsafe use of a sounding rod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratclowns/pseuds/Ratclowns
Summary: Sequel to Triturate wherein Lobo bonds with his daughter in the unhealthiest way possible. You read the tags you know what you're in for
Relationships: Lobo/Crush, Lobo/Xiomara Rojas | Crush
Series: Lick the Blood Off My Hands [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Levigate

Crush wakes up to the sound of snoring. It’s loud, and from her position lying entirely on Lobo’s chest, it shakes her every time he inhales. Sometime while she slept his cock had softened enough to slip free from her, and she feels herself leaking. Carefully, she takes his hand off where it’s draped heavily over her and slowly shifts off of him. 

There’s a single moment where Crush thinks she should run. It passes, with the other thoughts of her life ever getting to where it was before. Where would she go? Back to the streets, back to scrounging for food with money from street fights? Her friends were as good as dead, and she had been the one to deliver them. Even if they got free, they’d never want to look at her. 

_Fuck_ , she thinks, _look at her_. They watched her drop to her knees and take Lobo--her father, for fuck’s sake--as deep as he would go down her throat. She’d never be able to face them again. Crush eyes him while he sleeps. Could she cut his throat? Or would he just recover, like she would, sinew and muscle and cords in his neck knitting back together before her eyes? It’s pointless to try, and she knows it. He’d kill her for trying. 

_Like I’d be so lucky_ , she corrects herself. He wouldn’t kill her, not yet. He’s having too much fun, he’d keep playing with her, keep fucking her until she’s incoherent, until she comes so much she can’t help but be pliant to whatever he wants from her. Lobo snores again and Crush walks to the bathroom. 

Every surface in the motel bathroom is tinted a dingy green, single fluorescent light flickering as she turns the shower on as hot as it will go. Looking in the grimy mirror, she takes stock of her appearance. 

There’s a bruise on her leg from where Lobo snapped the bone earlier that week, but fading fast, the only reminder of her suffering about to disappear. The dark hair covering her lower stomach down to her pussy is dotted with dried come and sticking up in patches, slightly itchy. 

A steady trail of come leaks between her legs, and when she spreads them it clings in a stringy arch to either thigh. Part of her wants to dry heave and another, more repressed part wants to run a finger through and bring it to her lips. 

Crush turns from the mirror and gets in the shower. 

The water is only barely lukewarm, and Crush wants to rip the showerhead from the wall; all she wants is to scald the memory of the last few days away from her skin, and she can’t even have that. Instead, she lets the water run over her face, wiping away days of sweat and blood. When she turns to wash her hair she finds no soap to speak of, but does her best to rinse her hair clean. 

The water runs down the drain pink with others’ blood and she tries not to think about it. 

Finally, Crush does her best to wash the dried come away from her thighs, finding the more she scrubbed, the more leaked from her hole. 

“Fucking gross,” she murmurs, spreading herself and thrusting two fingers inside to try and scrape out as much as possible. She imagines rolling Lobo onto his back the next time he fucks her, ( _not an ‘if’ but a ‘when’, how fucked)_ her hands wrapped around his neck, his red eyes wide and begging. She imagines holding him there while she fucks herself, not letting him move, taking whatever pleasure she wants and then, when she’s finally satisfied, choking him until his neck is as fractured, bruised and broken as she is. 

The thought brings heat to her face, and she keeps fingering herself while letting her other hand ghost over her clit. Crush allows herself a choked off moan at the feeling of two fingers circling herself, rough and unyielding despite the almost overstimulating sparks of pleasure, exactly how she likes it. She _groans_. 

Crush lays down on the floor of the bathtub, shower spray hitting her in the chest where she adjusts. She spreads her legs out, fingers working easier inside herself. She raises her knees to her chest to get them deeper, three fingers now crooked upward and thrusting against her sweet spot. She whines, a breathy, embarrassing noise, pelvic muscles clenching down around her slender fingers. She’s close, her right hand moving in frantic circles while her hips grind against it. Crush whines again, her back arching away from the grimy bathtub.

The shower curtain screeches as it’s yanked open and Crush jumps. 

“Christ, yer loud.” Lobo says. Crush crawls backward and raises herself from the floor of the shower. 

“What the fuck do you want?” She says, crossing her arms to hide her pierced nipples. “Y’just come here to scare the shit outta me when I’m tryna rinse off?” 

“Didn’t look like that was all y’were doin’, kid.” He smiles, predatory. Crush wants to reel back and suckerpunch that look off his smug face.

“Ya look like a drowned rat.” Lobo says, peeling his tattered tank top off and stepping into the shower. He takes up most of the room in the small bathtub, the showerhead at chest height. He ducks his head under and rinses his hair out while Crush tries to make herself as small as possible against the far wall. 

“Yeah? Well you fuckin’ smell like a wet dog.” Crush watches as he wrings his hair out and scrubs dried blood--her blood, she realizes, electricity racing under her skin--from his facial hair. 

Lobo makes a show of raising one arm and inhaling. “Do I?” He sniffs the air, crowding closer to Crush. “Nah, I think…”

Without warning, he lifts Crush by her waist and slams her against the back wall of the shower, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. He inhales against the juncture of her neck, her pulse pounding. “I think that’s just the smell of a brat in heat.” 

She can’t help it, hates herself for it, but she shivers full bodied against him. 

“ _There_ it is. You can be honest with me about how much you love it, baby girl, I know you do.” 

“Fuck _off_ ,” Crush tries, but the words die in a choked off moan as he bites down on a spot under her jaw. Crush’s hips jerk against Lobo seeking more friction and she hates it. 

Lobo’s hands move from her waist to her ass, kneading at the soft skin there. He spreads her cheeks apart slightly, just to make her whine, while running his half hard cock over her soaked pussy. He thrusts a few times before lowering her so she could stand and crouching to his knees. Crush thinks for a moment he put her down to fuck her, but then there’s a wet heat at her entrance and it’s not Lobo’s cock--

It’s his tongue. 

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Crush whines. To her horror, he actually seems to know what he’s doing, his lips sealing around her already sensitive clit and sucking. Crush’s bony hips come off the tile as she arches closer, but Lobo licks another stripe from her hole to her clit and pulls away. 

“Nnn, don’t _stop_ , you bastard,” she breathes, pulling his hair. 

“Stop bein’ a brat and I’ll listen t’ya.” He puckers his lips and blows a cool breath of air against her overheated clit. “Ask yer daddy nicely.”

Crush pouts, and Lobo would never admit just how cute he finds it. She seems to debate a moment, and Lobo makes a show of standing. “If y’don’t wanna be a good girl, I’ll get outta here.” 

“No! Wait, wait.” She shakes her head, turns away from him and whispers, “Please.” 

“Louder, baby, I didn’t quite catch that.” 

“Please. Keep going.” Crush grits, finally looking him in the eyes and tacking on a breathy, “Dad.” 

Lobo lowers himself to her pussy once again and licks into her hole. “Good girl,” he says, his deep voice reverberating through her. He eats her out messily, her own wetness mingling with his drool as he fucks his tongue deeper. Crush’s legs hook over Lobo’s shoulders, her heels digging into his back. He bites into the flesh of her inner thigh until he tastes blood, the metallic tang making his dick throb. Crush tastes like she’s _his._

One of his huge hands drags up to her chest, and tweaks her nipples in time with the swirls of his tongue. He plays with the bars through them, sending shocks of electricity through her that build and build at her core. 

His facial hair scrapes rough against the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. She feels herself grinding against his face, desperate for more. 

“Y’gonna beg me, baby girl?” Lobo asks, finally thrusting two fingers into her hole and stroking her sweet spot. 

“N-nn, c’mon, don’t make me--” Crush whines. How humiliating, how embarrassing, how just like Lobo to make her admit to herself how much she wanted more. 

“Don’t’cha get tired of bein’ such a brat all the time?” Lobo says, his breath cool against her overheated skin. “Just relax and let daddy take care of you without puttin’ up a fight. I promise you’ll have more fun.” 

“Ngg, god, I fucking hate you,” Crush tries, jerking her hips to try and get closer. 

“So you keep sayin’. But ya sure seem to love my cock, huh?” 

“No--” 

“Y’keep pretendin’ you hate all this, but y’know what I think? I think y’just hate _everything_. I think that what y’wanted all yer life was daddy’s love and you pointed all that hate y’felt towards the world to me instead so y’wouldn’t kill every single person y’wanted to. I think y'love _me_ and hate _everyone else_.” 

Crush tries to argue, tries to shake her head, but Lobo sucks her clit into his mouth and she can’t do anything but shake and gasp and _feel_. 

“Y’want daddy to pay attention t’you? I’m here, baby girl. Y’got all of daddy’s love right here. So why don’t y’put that anger to better use and cum fer me.” 

Crush’s eyes roll backwards, pleasure washing over her as she comes hard around his fingers. He keeps pushing the pads of his fingers against that spot inside her, keeps swirling his tongue over her clit while she rides it out, hips stuttering and toes curling. He feels the gush of wetness against his chin, smiles and presses down harder, trying to milk as much come from her as he could. 

“Oh my god,” Crush breathes. 

“Yer cunt’s still twitching, baby. Y’want more?” 

Crush tries to catch her breath. Emboldened with Lobo’s relatively gentle treatment, she smiles. “You givin’ me the choice, old man? Do it. Gimme yer worst.” 

Lobo laughs, pulls his fingers from her hole too fast and opens the shower curtain to fish around in his discarded clothes. He returns with a long metal rod, a little smaller than her pinky finger, the same diameter all the way through. Crush pales and tries to get up. 

“I changed my mind.” 

He pushes her back down, wetting the rod with his tongue. “Nuh-uh, girlie. We had a bet, remember? Y’gonna weasel out on the word y’gave me?” 

She wants to scream, _of course I’m backing out, you crazy asshole!_ But a part of her, one that aches for his approval, says instead, “N-no, I’ll be good.” 

The smile Lobo gives her in response is like nothing she’s seen before. He looks genuinely proud of her loyalty. “Good girl, so good for daddy.” 

Lobo moves the sounding rod to her urethra, pushes just slightly against her while his other hand strokes over the hood of her clit. He makes a note to ask her later if she wants him to pierce it for her. 

“Stay still.” He commands, and pushes the sound inside her. 

It’s a weird, overwhelming feeling, one that has her shutting her eyes as though it would mute the sensations even a little bit. It feels too big, too much, and yet a strange, itching pleasure radiates from the rod as Lobo pushes it deeper. 

“Hnng, it’s--hang on, fuck,” She gasps, trying not to move her hips. 

“Yer takin’ it just fine. Stop whining.” Lobo pulls the sound out and slowly reinserts it, getting a little deeper each time. “Look’it yerself, girlie.” 

Crush opens her eyes and struggles to watch where her father works between her legs. He drags the sound in and out a few times, then out all the way, making her gasp. He grabs his own cock and relishes her stunned look as he pushes the sound against the tip. Once it catches against his slit he moves his hands away completely, and Crush shivers as the rod slowly falls inside his cock. 

“Told’ya you’d love it,” Lobo says, pulling the rod up and down, teasing himself. “Knew yer piss hole would be just as slutty as the rest’a you.” 

“Please,” She gasps. “I n-need, I need more.” 

“Good girl, askin’ for it so pretty. Daddy knows what you need.” He pulls the sound from his cock most of the way, pushing the free end against Crush’s hole. He pushes it back into Crush, the slide sending heat through her cunt. She watches, rapt, as the rod disappears between where it’s buried in his cock and her own hole. Lobo moves his hips slowly, fucking into her urethra with the sound, drawing back and pushing forward until she’s shaking. 

The sensations keep building, and she wants to come like that, her father fucking the wrong hole in the most perverse way possible, but she stays on the edge. 

Crush whines. 

“Y’can’t cum, can ya?” Lobo takes the rod from his cock but keeps the other end buried in Crush’s body. “Probably ‘cuz yer such a squirter. Hang on.” 

He drags it in and out a few times, making her voice rise in pitch each time. Finally, her legs shaking, she breaks. 

“Please! Please, fuck, Lobo, Dad, _daddy_ , let me fucking _cum_!”

Lobo rips the sound out too fast, the edge of pain finally pushing her over the edge. She comes messily, and Lobo drags his cock through the wet folds of her pussy once, twice, before he’s coming too, the force of it reaching her stomach, her tits, her face. He jerks himself off after a few strokes, just to milk himself as much as possible. Crush still squirts, the stream slowing to a trickle as they both ride it out. 

Lobo drags his softening cock against her cunt one last time before leaning to her neck and biting another bloody mark. 

“Fuck!” Crush screams, her body locking up as she clenches down a final time. Lobo pulls away, his mouth smeared with her blood.

“Remember, yer _mine_.” He hisses, then kisses her, messy, licking into her mouth. Crush tastes the copper of her blood, along with the hints of the taste of her own pussy. It makes her lightheaded, and she lets Lobo continue to force his mouth against hers as she lies back, exhausted. 

“Let’s get’cha cleaned up.” Lobo says, and Crush closes her eyes. She feels Lobo lift her, feels him move her under the chill of the shower spray, feels him clean the sticky mess off of her body. She sighs, content, right on the edge of falling asleep standing.

“Y’gonna trust me the next time I tell ya yer gonna love somethin’?” Lobo asks, scrubbing her hair. His nails catch and pull every so often, but she doesn’t mind. 

“Yeah,” Crush says, dreamily. “Thank you, daddy.” 

“Good girl.” Lobo turns off the shower and the next thing she knows, she’s curled up in bed at his side. 

“Don’t get too comfy, girlie. First thing tomorrow we’re takin’ another contract and I don’t wanna hear any bitchin’ about it.” 

“Okay,” Crush says, drifting back off. “Love y-” 

“Yeah yeah.” Lobo cuts her off, lights a cigar and tries not to think too hard about what he feels towards her, tells himself he's not going soft just because he's having a good time playing with her. “You too, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twitter @ ratclowns so I can obsess about lobo and crush in real time for you. I also tried sounding a few times to write this accurately but came too fast and didn't really learn anything from it so. easy come sleazy go


End file.
